


Perfect

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Excessive Compliments, Fluff, M/M, Shyness, Tickle Fights, Tickling, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Simon needs to make sure Bram knows how perfect he is.





	Perfect

Bram was hot. There was no beating around that bush. Simon had always thought so, but never really allowed himself to admit it until things were revealed and he could stop feeling weird about thinking so. Now that he could say it though, he said it all the time.

“You’re perfect. Why are you dating me again?”

Bram rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips. His cheeks also darkened a bit, which made Simon’s heart practically leap out of his chest. “Shut up. I’m dating you because I love you, silly.”

Hearing those three words would never get old. “I love you too, my perfect boyfriend.”

Bram shoved his shoulder lightly. “Stop complimenting me and do your homework.”

“Never,” Simon replied. He wrapped his arms around Bram’s waist from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. “You deserve to be complimented all day, every day.”

Yes, Bram was one hundred percent blushing now. Simon was almost honored that he caused it. “I think I’d explode if you did that,” he said.

“Don’t explode,” Simon giggled. “I never guessed you’d be so shy.”

“This math problem is really confusing, do you think you could help-”

“Please, like you’ve ever been confused about a math problem before. You’re so smart,” Simon interjected.”

“It’s like you want me to explode.”

“Of course not. I just want you to realize how perfect you are.” Simon kissed his cheek once, then twice, then another time for good measure.

Bram was chuckling, shaking his head fondly.

“You’re smart and athletic and sweet, oh and you look hot in a jersey-”

“That’s enough.”

“And you kiss so well, and you’re cute when you blush-”

“That’s it, Spier!”

Before Simon could get out another compliment, Bram had pinned him back against the couch and started tickling his sides, making giggles spill from his lips before he could even protest. Not that he would have if he could have. But still.

“See, I think I’m the lucky one. My boyfriend is ridiculously ticklish, has the cutest laugh, and can’t even fight back when I tickle him!” Bram teased, fingers somehow finding Simon’s worst spots as easily as if they were marked with arrows labeled ‘tickle here!’. Once again, Simon didn’t really mind.

“I can so fight back!” he managed to retort, though it sounding incredibly non-threatening through his squeaky laughter.

Bram just raised an eyebrow at him, as if challenging him.

And oh, Simon was going to take that challenge.

With all the strength he could muster, Simon shot his hands out and started tickling Bram back. And Bram started laughing. Hell yes.

Though Bram could definitely fight him off, he seemed to be letting Simon get the upper hand, which was probably the cutest shit Simon had ever seen. It wasn’t long til the tables had turned and Simon had Bram (sort of) pinned. His fingers explored his sides and stomach, slipping under his t-shirt to get at his bare skin. And feel his abs. That was totally a plus to the whole already amazing situation.

“Well, my boyfriend is ticklish too,” Simon grinned. “And he has the most perfect laugh, I just wish I could hear it forever.”

“That’s gay!” Bram cried, apparently having had enough as he grabbed Simon’s hands and pushed them away, trying to catch his breath. His cheeks were flushed and he seemed to have a permanent smile etched on his face.

He looked so fucking perfect.

And Simon couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him. Needless to say, they never did figure out that math problem, but it was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
